The invention relates to an animal paw pad which is configured to fit on a paw of an animal. The pad can have an adhesive on one side and a pad disposed on the opposite side. The gel paw pad would protect an animal's paws from burns and blisters caused by walking on hot concrete pavement, blacktop, tarmac, gravel, boat decks/docks, boardwalks, or sand—in addition to protecting paws against ice and salted roads in the winter. Paw pads would protect the animal's four paws during a walk outdoors in extreme heat or cold. Climate change is causing intense, long-term heat waves. Paw injuries are treated after the fact—not pro-actively avoided. Thus, there is a need for protective gel paw pads.